Caught By Jesus
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Fifteen year old Jesus manages to catch both his new adopted younger brother Jude and Jude's best friend/crush Connor in highly embarrassing ways for the younger boys over the period of a day, and the fifteen year old decides to take pity on them and help them out in order to show them they have nothing to be embarrassed about.


**Hi Guys, J Here… This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn but I have decided to merge that account into his one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"_Jude time eh?_" thought Jesus with a grin when the fifteen year old noticed the infamous hat that he had used a while ago when he wanted some Jesus time without Jude barging in. The fifteen year old decided to do exactly what Jude had done back then and walked into the room and with a grin said "Hey Jude!"

"_OH GOD!_" thought Jude as he heard the voice of the younger of his two new adopted brothers, with the younger boy rushing to hide the porn magazine that he had gotten from his best friend Connor a while ago. Once the magazine was hidden a little, the younger of the two boy looked up at his adopted brother, trying to look innocent "Um… hi, Jesus."

"Oh my god! Jude was looking at porn!" thought Jesus with a massive grin on his face that his new younger brother was growing up, remembering his own first time looking at a magazine like that.

"It's not what it looks like!" tried Jude, causing Jesus to get a smile that made Jude know that he was caught, the fifteen year old moved over to his younger brother and took the magazine that had been hastily hidden by the thirteen year old who was blushing bright red. Jude's nervousness and blush got worse as Jesus's eyes widened at the sight of the naked dudes, with the fifteen year old quickly putting the pieces together that this was for gay guys or in this case, boys.

"Pretty used magazine Judey." said Jesus with a grin as he flicked through the magazine, not overly shocked at the content with the fifteen year old having already had an inkling that his new little brother was interested in dude, since the whole blue nails issue "Been stroking the Judicorn too much?"

"What... NO!" protested Jude, with the thirteen year old blushing as he worked out what Jesus was meaning, with Jude not really willing to admit how truthful the statement was "It's not mine… It's Connor's!"

"Oh really, Connor's eh?" said Jesus with a grin as Jude's eyes widened and the younger boy slammed his hand over his mouth as he realised that he had just outed his best friend. Jesus thought Jude's reaction was adorable, with his mind picturing what Jude's best friend looked and with a nod of his head, he noted that Connor was a bit of a cutie, the boy did not have a look or a chest that suited his age.

"Please, Jesus! Don't tell anyone!" said Jude with panic in his voice, with Jesus taking pity on the younger boy who looked scared out of his mind and ready to cry over outing Connor.

"Jude! Relax dude… you have two mom's remember… there is nothing to be embarrassed about, magazine wise or that you just outed Connor… I'm not telling anyone, even Connor." said Jesus with a slight smile, calming the younger boy down a little who looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" asked Jude hopefully, praying that the fifteen year old wasn't just teasing him "Are you sure?"

"Positive little bro, actually come with me Judey." said Jesus as he walked into his section of the bedroom with the younger boy following him as Jesus lead Jude over to one of his posters. Jude looking on confusedly as the older boy lifted a side of the poster. Jesus pulled the poster back to reveal a cut out opening in the wall, with Jude's eyes widening at the stack of magazines within "Go on take a look."

"Wow." muttered a shocked Jude as he pulled out of a magazine, with the front cover featuring a dude wouldn't be much older than their older brother Brandon, getting a blow job "Are you gay?"

"Not really, maybe bi would be the best way to put it, I have been with girls remember." said Jesus, with the fifteen year old grinning at the blush that formed on the younger boy's face as he remembered catching Jesus with both his ex-girlfriend Lexi and current one Emma. The fifteen year old shot the younger boy another grin as he looked down to see that the magazine was affecting the younger boy, with Jude's jeans tenting. "You might need to deal with your little horn Judicorn."

"Huh?" asked a confused Jude with the thirteen year old looking down and blushing "Oh."

"Would you like some help with it?" asked Jesus as the fifteen year old moved closer to the thirteen year old, not bothering to wait for a response.

Jesus slowly reached down and fingered Jude's green and black striped thin hoddie, with the fifteen year old pulled it off of the younger boy who lifted his arms to allow it despite the nerves flowing through his system. The thirteen year old's black tee soon followed, with Jesus getting a look at the chest that his adopted younger brother kept covered the majority of the time along with the light patch of hair growing under Jude's arms. The chest was thin and undefined, with two small brownish nipples and a cute bellybutton, but the chest was subjected a little by the fact Jude was skinny enough to show his bones in certain parts. Jesus reached out and lightly massaged his younger brother's chest with Jude moaning lightly as Jesus's hand moved further down the boy's body until he was able to palm Jude's cock through his jeans. Jude moaned out lightly as he felt his cock straining against his boxer briefs and jeans, with Jesus noticing the bulge being affected and slowly removed Jude's jeans. Once Jude was in nothing more than his briefs, Jesus went back to palming Jude's cock, now only through the thin fabric of the boy's underwear, loving the sounds of Jude's moans and the feeling of the young teens fabric covered cock.

"Oh god, Jesus!" moaned out Jude as the thirteen year old enjoyed the feeling of his brother's hand on his cock, with Jude's moans getting louder as Jesus's hand reached into the younger boy's briefs and the wrestler's hand wrapped around Jude's length.

Jesus continued to squeeze the younger boy's cock for a few more moments before eventually fishing Jude's erect cock out with the fifteen year old a little impressed at the size his new little brother had, Jude was around the size he was at that age. The fifteen year old began to lightly stroke the younger boy's cock, enjoying the light moans that were escaping the boy's mouth. He continued to stroke the younger boy before leaning in and shocking the younger boy by planting a light kiss against Jude's lips with Jude's eyes looking into his, wondering if this was alright. Jesus slowly deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into the thirteen year old's mouth and explored the warmth and wetness of the thirteen year old's mouth.

"Bro…" moaned out Jude as Jesus broke the kiss while letting go of the thirteen year old's cock.

Jesus smiled at the younger boy as he reached down and picked up the younger boy, moving him into the middle of Jude's bed. He enjoyed the cute sight of Jude in nothing more than his briefs before the fifteen year old quickly removed his own t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his grey and red striped boxer briefs. The now underwear clad older boy then climbed onto the bed, so his body was over the top of his new younger brother, with Jesus leaning down and doing something he knew drove his girlfriend's wild, lightly kissing and nibbling at Jude's neck.

"Oh god!" moaned Jude lightly as Jesus lightly nibbled on his neck.

The fifteen year old grinned at the soft moan as he pulled back and kissed down the younger boy's thin frame until he reached Jude's briefs, with Jesus fingering the thin fabric before pulling them off. He took a look at Jude's naked frame before pulling off his own boxer briefs to leave the new brothers naked with Jesus crawling on top of Jude again, their cocks grinding together as he returned to nibbling at Jude's neck. While he had the desire to do it, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave a hickey on the younger boy's neck, the last thing he wanted to explain was how Jude got a hickey while in a room with him. He moved down his younger boy's body again, licking at each of Jude's small brown nubs as he worked his way down to the thirteen year old's cock. Jesus reached out and took a hold of Jude's cock and gave it a few strokes before the fifteen year old leaned down and kissed the head of his new younger brother's cock.

"Oh Jesus!" moaned Jude, the pleasure of having Jesus continuing to kiss at his cock getting to the thirteen year old.

With the thirteen year old moaning like wild animal, Jesus took Jude's cock into his mouth and began to slowly bob up and down on the younger boy's small shaft. Jesus slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing on the small shaft as the younger boy reached down and began to fist the fifteen year old's hair. Jesus let out a whine as he the fifteen year old stopped sucking on his cock with the older boy grinning at the noise escaping the thirteen year old's mouth. Jude was nervous when Jesus reached down and picked up again, using his strength to rearrange the younger boy on his hands and knees with Jude's eyes widening as he worked out what this position was used for in the magazine. His mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to work out if he wanted to lose his virginity to his older brother, with the thirteen year old believing that he would have lost it to Connor. His nervousness and caution disappeared when Jesus pulled his head back and was brought into a passionate sensual kiss. Jesus broke the kiss with Jude as he moved behind the younger boy with the fifteen year old leaning in and taking a long lick up the crack of the younger boy, using the tip of his tongue to tease Jude's pucker.

Once he had used his saliva to lube up Jude's arse, he pulled back and lined up his cock with the younger boy's arse as his mind flashed back to two years ago when Brandon fucked Jesus in a similar manner. The fifteen year old used the tip of his cock to tease Jude's hole before he began to slowly ease in to the younger boy, with Jude screaming out in pain as his virginity was taken by his older brother. The fifteen year old slowed his movements inside of the younger boy, in order to let Jude get used to the thickness of his cock, waiting until Jude's moans of pain slowly turned into pleasure. Once the switch was made, Jesus slowly began to move his hips, rocking back and forth inside of Jude's warm arse. Jude slowly began to join in, with the thirteen year old beginning to move his hips back in order to take more of his older brother's cock into his arse. After a while of being inside of the younger boy, Jesus started to pick up the pace of his movements, with the fifteen year old knowing it wouldn't be long before he had to shoot his load and hoping that Jude wasn't far off.

"Jesus!" moaned out Jude a little while later, with the thirteen year old feeling his cock twitching as he started to shoot quick paced small shots of cum onto his bed, with the thirteen year old's arse beginning to tighten around the thickness of the younger of his two new older brothers.

"Oh god Jude… I'm close little bro." moaned Jesus as he continued to move in and out of Jude's tightening arse, enjoying the feeling of the tightness milking his cock with the fifteen year old knowing he wouldn't last long "Fuck Jude, here it comes!"

With a grunt of pleasure and a final push into the tight arse of his thirteen year old brother, Jesus's cock started to shoot, with shot after shot of his cock shooting into the younger boy who moaned loudly as his arse was filled with cum for the first time. Once his cum had finished shooting into his younger brother, Jesus slowly eased himself out of Jude's arse as the adopted brothers dropped down onto the bed. As they laid there in a post-orgasm bliss, Jude slowly moved closer to Jesus with the fifteen year old noticing and pulling his new little brother into a cuddle with his arms around the naked boy, loving how Jude rested his head on Jesus's firm chest. The pair laid there for a little while before Jesus pulled out from under the younger boy and grabbed onto a used towel in order to clean up. Once they were cleaned up, they quickly dressed and headed down stairs, as they moved into the lounge room with the younger boy nervously awaiting the arrival of his best friend and crush Connor.

"JUDE! Connor's here!" called out Mariana a while later with Jude quickly rushing to greet his best friend.

"Connor! Hi!" said Jude happily with Connor beaming at him as they made small talk before heading into the lounge room, with the boys planning a night of video games.

The thirteen year olds gamed for most of the day, with Jude in a state of bliss from getting to be so close to Connor and Jesus who had joined the teens midway in. However, their day of gaming was ended when Stef and Lena walked in saying that they had finally located the new foster family that had Callie and was going to see her with Jude instantly volunteering to go with them.

When Connor nervously said that he couldn't go home until tomorrow morning, Jesus grinned and said he would stay and entertained the thirteen year old, earning him a beaming grin from Jude who hugged the fifteen year old. While Jude knew what the fifteen year old was going to try and get some Connor time, he knew that Jesus would be gentle and hopefully get Connor interested in fooling around with him. Once they had walked the others out, Jesus and Connor headed back into the lounge room and picked up the controllers with Jesus easily beating the younger boy.

"Ugh… that is no fair." groaned Connor after Jesus had quickly and soundly defeated the thirteen year old.

"What, did you think I was going to let you win?" said Jesus with a smirk, causing the buff thirteen year old blonde to stick his tongue out at the older boy, realising that Jesus was trying to say that Jude let him win. Connor waited until the fifteen year old's attention had wavered before he attempted to tackle the wrestler, hoping that the surprise advantage would allow him to pin Jesus but he was quickly overpowered by the wrestler who easily pinned the boy. As he laid there on top of the blonde, he felt something poking against his leg with Jesus happy that he turned on the young boy "So dude… I know you are happy to be spending time with me… but that might be a little too happy."

"Huh? OH GOD!" cried out Connor as he worked it out and started to struggle under the fifteen year old trying to cover the his obvious hard-on that was poking the older boy.

"Calm down dude… it's all cool… when I was your age… mine would NEVER go down!" said Jesus chuckling, with the fifteen year old still getting his own occasional erection issues from time "But since it feels like it could burst out any minute, why don't you go and deal with it before it gets too painful."

"Umm… where could I deal with it?" asked Connor with a blush, shocked that he was actually talking about this with his crush and best friend's extremely hot older brother.

"Well you could use the toilet? Or I'm sure Jude wouldn't mind of you using his bed." said Jesus with a smirk as Connor blushed bright red at the thought of jacking off on Jude's bed "Or… we could do it together here."

"Wait! Really?" asked a shocked Connor, his cock throbbing under Jesus at the thought of seeing Jesus jacking off.

"Yeah… why not… I could use one." grinned Jesus as the fifteen year old pulled off the younger boy and the teens moved back onto the couch. Connor could only blush as Jesus unzipped his jeans and the fifteen year old pulled the front of his boxer briefs and jeans down to reveal a semi hard cock. "Come on dude, you have to whip it out too!"

"Right." said Connor with a blush as he pulled down his shorts to reveal his own cock which was a little longer then Jude's but nowhere near the size of Jesus's. The pair grabbed onto their cocks with Jesus massaging his to full length causing Connor's eyes to widen at the actual length of Jesus's cock "Holy shit, you're massive!"

"Thanks dude." said Jesus with a chuckle, the fifteen year old grinning at the fact his cock had impressed the younger boy.

The teens slowly began to stroke themselves, their eyes watching each other firmly with Connor's blush getting worse every time Jesus grinned at him. Jesus decided to go for it a few minutes in and reached over in order to take a hold of Connor's hand and lead it over to his shaft, with Connor nervously wrapping his hand around the large cock and giving it asqueeze. The thirteen year old began to slowly move his hand up and down on the older boy's cock who leaned back against the couch and simply enjoyed that he was getting jerked off by the cute blonde.

"Mhmm so good." moaned Jesus as the fifteen year old enjoyed the pleasure of the boy's hand, with the moaning getting louder when Connor decided to do something that he had been hoping to practice ever since Jude taught him. Connor leaned down and slowly replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking gently on the first few inches of Jesus's cock "Fuck Con!"

"Is this okay?" asked Connor as he pulled off the older boy's cock before going back to work once he had gotten a nod of permission, using his tongue to swirl the shaft around his mouth. Jesus's moans only got louder as Connor started to bob up and down on his cock, with the fifteen year old deciding to pull the younger boy off of it, in order for him not to cum too quickly, he had a different hole in mind that he wanted to cum in.

"Damn dude, how did you learn to that?" asked Jesus with a grin once he had pulled the younger boy off of his cock.

"Well… from umm... Jude." said Connor with a blush, nervous that he had just outed his best friend to Jude's new older brother.

"_Damn, I definitely have to fool around with Jude again if he's better than that._" thought Jesus with a smirk, before turning his attention to Connor "Oh really… well how about I show you something that I know you didn't do with Jude."

"Like what?" asked Connor blushing brighter as Jesus stood up of the couch with the teens covering their cocks as they walked to the teen's bedroom.

Connor let himself be led over to Jude's bed, blushing as his mind worked that he was about to be fucked on his best friend and crush's bed, with Connor being more turned on the idea of having sex on Jude's bed then he was willing to admit out loud. Jesus grinned at Connor as he reached out and started to undress the blonde boy, enjoying the sight of Connor's shockingly buff chest which the fifteen year old ran his hand over gently causing Connor to moan lightly. The older boy finished stripping his new little brother's crush before leaning down and kissing the thirteen year old, with Connor melting into the kiss with the fifteen year old hunk who pushed him back so he was lying down on the bed once he had broken the kiss. Jesus quickly removed his own clothing, before crawling up the bed over to the top of the younger boy's body, with Jesus planting kisses on the younger boy's lips before beginning to work his way down Connor's body playing attention to the boy's nipples. He continued to make his way down the younger boy's body, passing by the boy's crotch in order to kiss down Connor's legs, with Jesus grinning as he reached the smelly feet of the younger boy, with Jesus taking a long whiff of them before taking a toe into his mouth.

"Oh god, Jesus!" moaned Connor as the fifteen year old sucked on his big toe, with Connor shocked that it could be done so seductively.

Jesus grinned at the sound of the blonde losing his mind over the sensation of having his feet sucked on, something the fifteen year old had learnt during his own first time when Brandon had spent a long time sucking on his feet. Once he had stopped coating the boy's feet with his spit, he moved up the blonde's athletic body and pulled Connor into a kiss which quickly turned into a make out session with his tongue exploring Jude's crushes's mouth. Jesus broke the kiss, and like he had done earlier with Jude, moved the blonde onto all fours with the fifteen year old finding himself licking his lips at the sight of the blonde's arse which only continued when he parted the boy's cheeks to get a look at Connor's hole. Jesus leaned in and caused Connor to release a loud moan as his hole was licked by the older boy, Connor pushed back in order to bury the older boy's face between his arse, with Jesus grinning as he lapped at Connor's arse.

"Are you ready, Connor?" asked Jesus as the fifteen year old pulled back from Connor's arse, satisfied that the blonde's arse was ready.

"Yeah." said Connor nervously as he released a moan from the feeling of Jesus's cock teasing his hole.

With a grin at the knowledge he was taking another virgin's virginity, Jesus slowly eased into his younger brother's crush with Connor moaning loudly as his arse was filled by the length of the fifteen year old. As he had with Jude, Jesus paused inside of the younger boy's arse in order to let the blonde get used to having a dick inside of him before he slowly began to move in and out of the buff thirteen year old. Connor let out a loud moan as he started to get into it with the blonde pushing back in order to take more of Jesus's cock into his virgin arse, shocked that he was enjoying being fucked when he had only ever imagined fucking someone, Jude in particular. Using Connor's moans as encouragement, the fifteen year upped the speed of his movements, using his strength to fuck the blonde as hard as he could with the blonde's moans filling the bedroom.

The thirteen year old's mind went blank as he enjoyed the arse being pounded by the older brother of his crush and best friend, with Connor lying if he said he hadn't rubbed one out to Jesus before. Jesus started tease the blonde, with the thirteen year old moaning as Jesus pushed into the younger boy as deep as he could before Connor let out a whine when the fifteen year old pulled most of the way out of the younger boy. Connor however loved it when the fifteen year old rammed back into his arse, with his body shaking from the speed and strength of the fifteen year old pounding him with the head of Jude's bed banging against the wall from the strength of Jesus's thrusts. As he continued, the tightness of the blonde's arse got to the fifteen year old who felt his balls beginning to tighten and knew it wouldn't take long before he was shooting another load into a younger boy. The fifteen year old increased the speed of his movements inside of the younger boy's arse, fucking Connor as fast and hard as he could with the blonde loving the roughness of Jesus's thrusts.

"Jesus… I'm going to..." moaned out Connor as he pushed back to take as much of Jesus's cock into his arse as he grabbed onto his cock and jerked it off as fast as he could with the thirteen year old quickly shooting his load over his best friend's bed.

"So am I dude!" moaned out Jesus as he pushed into the younger boy as deep as he could and started shooting his load into the younger boy, each shot of his cum shooting against the blonde's inner with Connor moaning as he felt every shot filling his arse.

Once he had finished shooting his load, Jesus eased himself out of the boy's arse with the teenagers collapsing down onto Jude's once again cum soaked bed as Jesus found himself cuddled up to a second naked thirteen year old. They laid there until they got their energy back before the pair cleaned themselves up and remade Jude's bed, with Jesus deciding to leave the puddle of Connor's cum on there, with Connor getting turned on at the idea of Jude lying in his cum. The pair then moved back down into the lounge room and waited for Jude and everyone else to return, before the trio got sent to bed almost the minute they arrived home. As he laid in Jude's bed, which the teens were sharing head to toe, Connor's thoughts turned to his best friend.

"_Would Jude be willing to let me fuck him?_"wondered Connor in his mind, hoping that the answer would be yes as he turned his head, the thirteen year old taking a whiff of Jude's feet, finding that he didn't mind the smell. Deciding to try what Jesus had done to him earlier, Connor leaned forward and despite being nervous, took a long lick up the length of his best friend's foot, which caused Jude to release both a moan and a giggle.

"That tickles, Con." said Jude between giggles, with Connor grinning at the cuteness of Jude's giggle despite the shock that Jude had been awake.

"Jude!" whispered a nervous Connor "I'm sorry… it's just…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." said Jude softly, with Connor moving around in the bed so they were able to look at each other as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Jude's lips. As he listened to the younger boys exploring each other's bodies from his bed, the fifteen year old began to grin at the thought he might one day get a threesome with the two boys.


End file.
